1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to self-colleting drill motor and, more specifically, to an adjustment device for self-colleting drill motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self-colleting drills are well known. It is also well known to provide adjustment devices for self-colleting machines. Such devices are adjustable to vary the distance between the drill motor and a work piece and consequently, the depth of holes produced by the drill motor. Known adjustment devices are deficient because they require numerous adjustments to enable a user to drill holes to a desired depth. Numerous adjustments are required because the accuracy of known devices is limited. This limited accuracy can introduce error in each adjustment. Consequently, subsequent adjustments may be required. As a result, known devices are inefficient, laborious, and tedious to use.
Clearly, there is a need for a low-cost, user friendly adjustment device that offers a high level of accuracy and thus is easy and efficient to use.